fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3: Enter Elizabeth Amarantha Camilia
Aaron groaned out loud as he lied on the ground, covered in several cuts and bruises from his training match with Etherion. They had been sword sparring for the past hour, with Aaron trying to land one hit on the dragon, but to no avail. It wasn't surprising to Aaron though, with his cutlass the dragon was far faster than he could ever hope to be with his own katana. It wasn't that Aaron was slow wit a sword, Etherion was just faster than he was. Wit another groan the young man gripped the sword that was still in his right hand and slowly staggered to his feet. Etherion moved slightly back as his much younger apprentice stood up and got into his guard stance. With his right foot about a foot back from his left, and his sword held so that the point of the blade was at about his chin level. Upon seeing this, Etherion smiled and stepped back so that he was standing sideways from his opponent. He held his sword with a single hand which was pointed straight out, while his other hand was held behind his back. Aaron stepped forward once he knew his opponent was ready and thrust his sword forwards. Etherion simply flicked his wrist and blocked with his own sword. Aaron then winded up his next swing and slashed hard at Etherion's side. Etherion simply ducked under the attack and thrust his sword upwards, towards Aaron's cheek. The latter however merely stepped back and raised his sword and slashed downwards, only to have his sword pushed aside by his opponents own blade. The latter then quickly stood up and slammed his foot into Aaron's stomach, sending the young man stumbling back. This gave him an opening , and he took it. With blinding speed he rushed Aaron and thrust his sword towards his left eye. The young man however, had recovered rather quickly and blocked the next strike and slashed at a diagonal towards his master's head. The aforementioned mentor saw this coming and raised his own sword and blocked the attack. He then fully pushed Aaron's sword away and slashed right across his cheek, effectively giving the man another cut on his face. Once done, he delivered another push kick that caused the young man to fall on his back once again. "You are improving Aaron." The dragon stated as he walked over and gave the man his hand. "Thanks. I'm still not as quick as you are with those blocks though." Aaron grabbed his mentors arm, who then helped him stand up. "Takes practice. I have been alive much longer than you and therefore have much more practice than you do." The older man smiled as he sheathed his sword and let it glow golden before disappearing into thin air. He then walked over to his sleeping bag and began to roll it up. "Let's get going. We don't want to stay here to long." Aaron nodded in agreement and walked over to his own sleeping bag and rolled it up. Once he was done with that he grabbed the sack that his sleeping bag was originally in, and then placed the bag, inside of the knapsack. With that done, he grabbed his sword and hooked it onto his pants so that it would hang from his waist. He then turned to Etherion and saw that he was completely packed and ready. "Should we wear our cloaks?" The older man asked. "Nah. It's too hot out for them." Responded the younger man as he put his knapsack over his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the clearing. "You know that's the wrong way right?" "No I did not." Said Aaron as he turned around on his heel and started walking in the other direction. "But this would be much faster if you would just fly us there." "You know that I can't-" "Yes I know, you can't shift. You don't want people to see you flying around in the sky. Makes me wish you were a light dragon. Then you could just bend the light around us." Etherion rolled his eyes at his young apprentice and proceeded to walk out of the clearing, in the opposite direction that Aaron had been going. Aaron laughed and began to follow his mentor. He always loved teasing him, even though the dragon had gotten used to them, he did indulge the boy and give him a funny reaction whenever he made a bad joke. After about 5 hours of walking through the forest, Etherion stopped in his tracks, which caused Aaron to stop and look at him. "What's wrong?" Before either of them could respond, a loud, feminine yell echoed throughout the forest. Both men jumped at the sound. "HELP!!" The scream could be heard againl, and this time, both men were able to pinpoint it and began to sprint toward the source. After about a minute or two of running, they came to a clearing where the noise was coming from. The source of the loud screams were a young women, maybe a year or two younger than Aaron, that was pinned down underneath of a Wyvern, with only a wooden branch keeping the green beasts jaws from clamping down on her. When she looked over and saw Aaron and Etherion, she simply mouthed the one word she had been screaming. "Help" When Aaron saw this, he felt something deep inside of him that seemed to flip a switch. Ehterion began to move to grab his sword but Aaron instantly had his out and was sprinting towards the girl with speed that surprised his mentor. Within the span of five seconds the young boy had already closed almost three quarters of the distance, the Wyvern took notice of the boy and whipped its tail around to hit him. However Aaron simply slashed his sword and separated the creature from its tail. With a deafening roar the beast leaped into the air, now completely forgetting about the girl it was just attacking. As it hovered in the air, the Wyvern watched Aaron with a dangerous look in its beady black eyes. Aaron however, had the same look in his own eyes. He felt his blood racing, and his breath increasing, he felt energy surging through him, however he had no idea why. All he knew was that he needed to protect the girl. With another roar the Wyvern dove down to attack the challenger in his territory, however, he had no idea that this "challenger" was far more dangerous than he was. When it was close enough it opened its mouth to eat the young man in one gulp. Aaron only snarled at the creature and slashed his sword in a upwards diagonal arc. As he was slashing, a burst of violet colored magical energy that was at least twice the size as the one he let loose at the dark guild a week prior. The Wyvern didn't even have time to react, let alone evade the on coming attack, it simply got engulfed by the violet colored blast, as well as a several surrounding trees. When Aaron turned around to look at the girl, she was gone. He suddenly felt panic as he looked up at Etherion, only to see that he was standing in front of the girl, with his own sword pointing directly at him. "You back to reality there kid?" With a confused look, Aaron nodded at his mentor, although he didn't know why. "Good, put the blade away then, and lower you magical pressure. You're scarring the crap out of this young lady." Aaron gave a quizzical look to Etherion, to which, the older man gestured to the boy's sword, and the boy himself. When Aaron looked at his sword he was surprised that it was glowing the same violet color of his own magical power, he also noticed that he himself was allowing his magical energy to seep out of him and he was surrounded in violet aura, although he couldn't remember when he let it happen. He quickly lowered his energy to a more stable level and the aura dissipated, and the sword stopped glowing. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't even reali-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before the girl had somehow appeared in front of him and jumped on him, giving him the biggest hug he had ever experienced. "Thank you so much." He voice was very soft, and it made his heart melt. Until now, he actually hadn't had the chance to see this girl. She was much shorter than he was, probably about 5' 6", with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Before he had been tackled he saw that she had silver colored eyes. After a few seconds, she stepped back from the hug and smiled up at Aaron. "S-sorry about that, I'm just not sure what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. I'm a mage myself, but that...thing came out of nowhere and I didn't have the chance to fight it off." Aaron was speechless as he looked at the small girl. She was incredibly cute, he looked over at Etherion for a second to see that he was watching them with a quizzical look on his face. He had sheathed his blade and was now just watching them it seemed. He noticed that Aaron was looking at him and motioned with his hand for him to start talking to the girl. This caused the young man to realize that he had been quiet for way to long and he looked back at the girl and gave a small smile. "It was no problem. Anything to help" He wanted to add something at the end of that sentence, but had no idea what it was. The girl smiled at him. "Well thanks again. I'm Elizabeth by the way. Elizabeth Camilia." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He took her hand and shook it, while saying, "I'm Aaron Fox, and that over there is my mentor, and best friend, Etherion." He gestured over to the man who bowed his head when the lady looked at him. "Nice to meet you. I know we just met, but do you think I could camp with you guys for the night? I don't want to get anymore surprises." Her voice made the question sound like she was scared to ask it. Aaron looked over to his companion who simply shrugged causing the young boy to smiled and look at Elizabeth. "Of course, that would be fine." After he finished his sentence the young girl gave a childish shriek that nearly defend. Aaron sighed and then looked up and noticed that it the sun was starting to go down. "Well why don't we make camp here for the night?" "That sounds like a good idea, wince we have been walking the whole day, and I can smell you all the way over here." Etherion chuckled as he walked over to his friend, who gave him a curious look before sniffing his armpit and then pulling his head away in disgust. With that, he turned away from Etherion and Elizabeth and shifted his stance and put both of his hands next to his right hip, one hand was in a fist and on top of the open palm of the other. He then shot his hands forwards and a flash of blue light escaped them as four walls made of ice appeared, with one of them having a door. Once done he walked over to the wall that was opposite the one with the door and placed a hand on it. A red circle appeared below his hand on the ice and the sound of dripping water could be heard. "Alright, this will work as a shower for us. Elizabeth you are welcome to go first." "Thanks, I think I will. After that wyvern attack I think I need to take one." As she said this she walked over to the wall with a door and entered the room. When she was gone Etherion gave Aaron a smirk and walked over to him. "So you want to explain to me what that was with the wyvern?" "What do you mean? I was just saving her." Aaron spoke with an almost indignant tone as he did not like where Etherion was going with his question. "Well it is very rare that I see that much power coming from you. There was no need for it in the least, you could have taken that wyvern with your eyes closed. So what was with the viciousness?" "Like I said, I don't know what you mean." He knew what he meant, and he was right. He didn't need to kill that wyvern the way he did, it was ruthless. But he felt that he had to do it, he could feel it in the pits of his stomach, and he still could. "Well, then I guess you won't mind if I do this." With a quick stride he was standing in front of the door holding a towel. His hand was inches away from the door before Aaron was standing next to him and gripping his wrist with almost bone crushing strength. Instead of retaliating Etherion merely smirked and looked at Aaron. Who just shot his hand back and stepped back. "Whoa, what was that?" Aaron asked, seemingly stunned by his own actions. "Remember what we talked about when you turned 18?" Etherion's smirk never disappeared from his face as he spoke. "Wait, you don't think-" Aaron was cut off by the sound of Elizabeth's voce. "Hey, do you guys have a towel?" Elizabeth's voice had a hint of embarrassment that she was trying to hide. She was now doubt a bit embarrassed at asking the two guys for a towel. Etherion nearly laughed as he threw the towel over the top of the walls so that it would fall into the makeshift shower. "Thanks!!" After a moment of silence Elizabeth opened the door and walked out wearing her cloths. Aaron realized he hadn't actually looked at her cloths and had to keep his eyes from bulging out of his head. She wore a cut off jean jacket over the top of a white blouse. She had a brown belt that was looped into her faded blue jeans that were tucked into her combat boots. "Alright, you guys next I guess, I'm gonna go to sleep." "oh, I just noticed that you don't have a sleeping bag, you can use mine, I can make do with sleeping on the ground." "Oh no, I wouldn't take you sleeping bag." She tried to protests against the idea but Aaron wasn't having it. He walked back over to his bag and pulled out his sleeping bag, and then brought it over to her. "Take it, I won't take no as an answer." She sighed as she knew he was going to keep persisting, so she just took it from him. While taking the bag their hands grazed over each others, both feeling a spark of electricity between them, which Elizabeth just thought was a shock. "Oh, you shocked me." She laughed as he said it and Aaron smiled a bit. "Sorry about that. Well I'm gonna take a shower now. I will be back in a bit." With that, Aaron practically sprinted over to the shower while Etherion struggled to hold in a laugh.